When the Rain Falls
by NarglesandNifflers
Summary: Draco has always loved the rain. Harry/Draco.


**A/N: I'm currently studying for my exams, and I wrote this to try and help me get into the 'revision mode'...I don't know why writing random drarry oneshots actually helps me with my exams, but it does kind of help me think better! This doesn't have much plot though...in fact, not much really happens! Never mind, I hope you like it all the same :)**

Draco wasn't sure why he loved the rain so much.

Even as a small boy, he would run outside the second it began to rain, usually for no reason other than to stand, face turned up to the sky, and feel the wind and rain lash against his face. In fact, he had been quite fascinated with it. It had seemed mysterious, haunting, as though there was a mystery that was waiting to be solved. As he had grown older, it had begun to serve as a distraction, an outlet, something which made him forget all his troubles for a while. There was something about it that seemed to wash away all of Draco's worries, and it_ relaxed_ him too. He loved it when the rain lashed down angrily, usually reflecting his mood, particularly during the last couple of years. He would watch the lightening split the sky and feel the thunder shake the earth, and it always brought him a strange sense of happiness and contentment.

The rain wasn't especially heavy tonight, but Draco didn't really mind. After a long day spent revising for his Newts, the light, placid rain relaxed him. The gentle tap of each raindrop sounded like music, and he breathed in deeply, allowing the fresh air to fill his lungs.

There was a soft rustle from behind him, but Draco barely registered it. It was only when he heard a faint cough that he was aware that there was someone behind him.

He sighed loudly and pointedly, hoping that the person took that as a cue to leave him alone and go and find somewhere else to stand if they were _really_ so desperate to stand outside in the dark and the rain. When he heard no more movement, he opened his mouth to speak, just in _case_ they hadn't heard his sigh.

"What are you doing?" The person behind Draco spoke before Draco was able to even begin to form words.

Draco's frown slowly melted away and morphed into a smile. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Harry," he said simply, turning around to face him.

Harry returned the smile, but his green eyes held a hint of trepidation behind his glasses. "Draco, what _are_ you doing?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Standing outside. Anything wrong with that?"

"It's _raining,"_ said Harry, as though it was obvious.

"Well done," said Draco sarcastically. "It's _raining._ Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head, exasperated, yet there was a faintly amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "How has your day been?" he asked, moving over to stand next to Draco.

Draco shrugged. "As good as it can be when you have your exams coming up, I suppose. You?"

"I've been busy!" said Harry with a laugh. "Been studying all day. I'm exhausted."

Draco sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever bothered to return for the eighth year."

Harry looked at him, wearing a faint – slightly hurt - frown, and Draco cursed himself. "Although overall, I'm glad I did, of course!" he said hastily.

"I'm glad," Harry said quietly. "Because I certainly am." He took a deep breath and turned to meet Draco's eyes properly. "Draco-" he began.

Draco glanced over at him. "What?" The rain was getting heavier, and for once, Draco wished that it would ease off as it splattered against Harry's glasses. Harry, however, didn't seem to be all that bothered that he could hardly see anything, although Draco admitted that it was hard to tell how Harry was feeling when his glasses were slicked with rain, shielding his eyes.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" said Harry, breaking Draco's thoughts. Draco shook his head in distraction and looked at Harry.

"Sorry, what?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, why were you even standing outside in the rain in the first place?"

Draco shrugged. "I like it," he replied simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you _always _come outside when it's raining?"

"Yes," said Draco, slightly defensively. "It helps me think."

Harry smiled. "Well, I suppose you need all the help you can get."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How did I know you were going to say something like that?"

Harry laughed, but broke off after a couple of seconds, and bit his lip, looking pensive. Draco placed a cautious hand on his arm.

"You alright?"

"Fine," said Harry unconvincingly. He heaved a deep breath. "Actually Draco, we need to talk."

Alarm bells began ringing in Draco's mind at once as he took his hand, almost unconciously, away from Harry's arm. "Oh?" he said, his stomach fluttering with nerves.

Harry's brows were drawn in a frown. "Look, Draco, I'll understand if you're..." His voice trailed off and he swallowed hard.

_He's breaking up with me!_ The panicked thoughts were whirling through Draco's mind. _I should have known something like this would happen...I should never have got involved with him-_

"I want to live with you," said Harry in a rush. "When we leave Hogwarts, I mean. If you...want to, that is?"

Draco's heart flooded with relief, and he didn't even attempt to stop the smile spreading across his face. "Don't be silly," he said softly.

Harry's face dropped. "Yes. I know I'm being-"

"No," said Draco quickly, realising that Harry had misunderstood his words. "Of course I want to!"

Harry eyed him cautiously for a few seconds, but Draco's words eventually seemed to register in his mind and his face broke out into a wide smile. Draco, his heart flooding with happiness, pulled Harry in for a kiss. The cool wind ruffled his hair, and the rain hit his face, but he hardly noticed.

He had always loved the rain, but now Harry had given him a reason to love it even more.

**A/N: ...yeah. Not entirely happy with this, but it's only meant to be a short little drabble, not an in-depth story I guess. Hope you liked this anyway!**


End file.
